Be Mine
by RyeoRim411
Summary: Yesung Dan Ryeowook saling mencintai namun salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya sampai suatu kejadian yang membuat Yesung harus mengakuinya. YeWook and other cast, BoysxBoys. Last Chapter Update!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Be Mine

Rated : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah tergantung permintaan reader)

Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon and other

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan, character, waktu dan tempat saya cuma pinjam. Tapi sejak di dalam kandungan Ryeowook sudah sah menjadi suami saya *digampar Ryeosomnia*

Warning : BoysxBoys, typo, abal, garing, judul gak sesuai sama isi, bila sakit berlanjut jangan tuntut author (?)

Halooo reader *tebar bunga* ini fic pertama saya yang err abal, Don't Like, Don't Read, RLC please^^

Happy reading ~^^

Normal PoV

Jadwal semua member Super Junior hari ini kosong, karena ini adalah kejadian langka (?) mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, kecuali Yesung dia sedang asik bermain dengan ddangko brother's. Terlihat seorang namja manis dengan wajah innocent sedang melamun di tengah kegaduhan yang dibuat hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Beberapa hari lagi... apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Wookie

"Kau melamun Wookie-ah?" tanya Sungmin

"Hey Wookie...kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk namja babo itu?" potong Kyuhyun yang otomatis dihadiahi geplakan ringan di kepalanya oleh Heechul.

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit terhadap hyungmu, evil magnae?" katanya

"Ah arra arra, cinderella galak" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung bersembunyi di balik Sungmin, Heechul terus berusaha untuk menyiksa Kyu sedangkan Sungmin berusaha melerai keduanya

"Bisakah kalian diam?" bentak Wookie, pikirannya kacau sekarang

"Wae Wookie?" ucap Sungmin, Heechul dan Kyu bersamaan, begitu juga yang lainnya. Mereka menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing dan siap mendengarkan Wookie

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Yesung hyung sedangkan aku hmm" kata Wookie menggantung (?)

"Kau belum menyiapkan hadiah?" tebak Sungmin

"Ne..."  
>"Kau bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa padanya?" lanjut Heechul<p>

"Ne hyung...ya sudahlah akan ku pikirkan nanti, aku mau menemui Yesung hyung dulu" lanjut Wookie sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah

"Bagaimana kalau kita bantu pasangan itu" usul Kyu tiba-tiba

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk yang disertai anggukan oleh member lainnya minus YeWook

"Kalian tau kan mereka saling menyukai? " ucap Kyu dengan nada serius

"Ne!" ucap semua member yang ada di ruang tengah itu dengan pasti

"Jujur aku bosan melihat mereka seperti itu terus-menerus, saling menutupi bahwa mereka menyukai satu sama lain, hanya bisa bermesraan saat melakukan fan service, tidak ada yang berani menyatakan terlebih dahulu. Aku akan membuat YeWook couple menjadi nyata, seperti kita." terang Kyu

"Ide yang bagus Kyu, aku setuju." Heechul tersenyum lalu terlihat seringai mengerikan dari wajahnya

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan hyung, yang lain bagaimana, setuju?" lanjut Kyu  
>"Ne..." ucap mereka serempak, "Tapi...bagaimana caranya Kyu?" tanya Donghae<p>

"Lihat saja nanti hyung" sahut Kyu disertai seringaian mengerikan di wajahnya

Ryeowook PoV

"Ne hyung...yah sudahlah akan ku pikirkan nanti, aku mau menemui Yesung hyung dulu" kataku sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan hyung juga dongsaeng-ku, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan hadiah untuk hyung tercintaku ini. Tercinta?ya aku menyukainya, sungguh tapi kenyataan berkata lain kita sesama namja, kita tidak mungkin bersatu, aku terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian seperti hyung juga dongsaengku. Mereka dengan mudah menyatakan perasaan mereka dan ternyata saling menyayangi. Sudahlah aku tidak akan meminta lebih, bisa sedekat ini dengannya aku sudah senang" batinku

"Hyung..." teriakku lalu mendekatinya dan merangkul lengannya

"Eh Wookie, wae? Merindukanku?" tanya Yesung

Normal PoV

"Hyung..." teriak Wookie lalu mendekati Yesung dan merangkul lengannya

"Ne Wookie, wae? Merindukanku?" tanya Yesung

_Blush!_

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampan dan imut Wookie

"Hahaha ne ne aku hanya bercanda Wookie-ah, gwaenchana? tanya Yesung hyung sambil mengusap-usap kepala dongsaeng tersayangnya ini

"Gwaenchanaeyo...aku hanya bosan, boleh aku ikut bermain dengan ddangko brother's dan kkoming hyung?" balas Wookie

"Hahaha ne, sebentar" Yesung mengeluarkan ddangko brother's dari akuariumnya dan berkata "Ayo anak-anak 'appa' keluar dari cangkang kalian, 'umma' ingin bermain" ucap Yesung hyung polos sambil mengetuk-ngetuk (?) cangkang ddangko brother's

_Blush!_

Lagi lagi semburat merah tipis menghiasi Wookie, tentu saja dipanggil 'umma' oleh orang yang dia cintai membuatnya terdiam seketika, tunggu 'appa' jadi Yesung hyung 'appa' ddangko brothers dan kkoming sedangkan aku 'umma'nya begitu? batin Wookie

"Kau kenapa Wookie-ah? Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" tanya Yesung sambil menaruh tangannya di kening Wookie

"Aniyo, gwaenchana...ayo anak-anak 'umma' kita main" elak Wookie sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yesung hyung dari keningku, "lama-lama seperti ini wajahku akan memerah terus seperti tomat" gumam Wookie

Yesung PoV

"Aniyo, gwaenchana...ayo anak-anak 'umma' kita main" kata Wookie sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dan masih dengan semburat merah di wajahnya

"Apa yang dia bilang? 'umma'? Dia meladeni ucapanku? Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, hah lihat wajahnya memerah lagi, sangat manis… Kalau saja aku seberani mereka , tentu kau sudah menjadi milikku sekarang" gumam Yesung

Normal PoV

Wookie kini asik bermain dengan ddangko brothers juga kkoming sambil sesekali melirik Yesung kemudian tersenyum, sedangkan Yesung? Dia tengah sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang seakan ingin meledak kala itu juga.

"Wookie-ah" teriak Kyu lalu membuka pintu kamar YeWook couple tersebut

"Ne Kyu, waeyo? "kata Wookie

"Temani aku ke suatu tempat, mau kan? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ujar Kyu sambil memegang tangan Wookie dan sesekali melirik Yesung yang ada disampingnya

"Yak bocah, kenapa tidak dibicarakan disini saja?" protes Yesung sambil mendeath glare Kyu karena berani menyentuh 'miliknya'

"Bukan urusanmu bwee" ledek Kyu sambil menarik tangan Wookie dan meninggalkan Yesung yang sedang keheranan

"Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Jangan jangan Kyu...tidak!Dia sudah memiliki Sungmin, mana mungkin dia menyukai Wookie" kata Yesung sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri "Tapi, perasaan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu kan, bisa saja dia bosan dengan Sungmin lalu menyukai Wookie, argh andwae!" teriak Yesung sambil meremas rambutnya

~TBC~

At least, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review? :)

Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Be Mine

Rated : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon and other

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan, character, waktu dan tempat saya cuma pinjam. Tapi sejak di dalam kandungan Ryeowook sudah sah menjadi suami saya *digampar Ryeosomnia*

Warning : BoysxBoys, Yaoi, BoysLove

Halooo reader *tebar bunga* ini fic pertama saya yang err abal, Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy reading ~^^

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Jangan jangan Kyu...tidak!Dia sudah memiliki Sungmin, mana mungkin dia menyukai Wookie" kata Yesung sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri "Tapi, perasaan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu kan, bisa saja dia bosan dengan Sungmin lalu menyukai Wookie, argh andwae!" teriak Yesung sambil meremas rambutnya

.

.

.

.

Be Mine

.

.

Wookie PoV

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa Kyu?"

"Sudah ikut saja, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri hyung" lalu Kyu membukakan Wookie pintu mobil dan mempersilahkannya masuk

"Ne, tapi awas kalau kau macam-macam akan aku adukan kau pada …"

"Bisakah kau diam hyung? Terlalu lama berada di dekat 'kekasihmu' itu membuatmu ketularan cerewetnya, eoh?" goda Kyu lalu menginjak gas mobilnya

"Kekasih? Nugu?"

"Yak! Bahkan kau sekarang mulai ketularan babo-nya hyung, ck! Tentu saja Yesung, siapa lagi?" balas Kyu

_Blush_

'Yesung? Aish kenapa Kyu bisa berpikiran seperti itu?' batin Wookie

"Hahahaha wajahmu memerah hyung, kau semakin terlihat manis kalau seperti ini" goda Kyu lagi sambil menyeringai evil

"Kyu...kau ini...aku adukan kau pada Sungmin hyung" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul lengannya

"Sungmin?" raut wajah Kyu seketika berubah, "Adukan saja, dia juga tak akan peduli. Hahaha sudah sudah hyung, aku sedang menyetir kau mau kita mati muda? Lebih baik kau diam, duduk manis sambil dengarkan lagu ini, arra?" ujar Kyu sambil menyerahkan ipod-nya padaku sedangkan pandangannya terus menuju ke depan

"Eh? Ne Kyu, arraseo" aku langsung mengambil ipod yang diberikan maknae ini sambil sesekali melihat wajahnya. 'Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?'

.

.

.

.

Normal PoV

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kyu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membangunkan Wookie yang kini tengah tertidur pulas.

Wookie mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan melihat ke sekililing. 'Ini dimana?', "Kyu, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Wookie dan keluar dari mobil dengan malas

"sssttt kajja" Kyu langsung menarik Wookie ke tempat tersebut

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dorm

'Aish...Wookie, kau kemana? Ini sudah larut, kenapa belum pulang juga?' batin Yesung, sedangkan tangan mungilnya kini tengah menimang handphone miliknya.

"Yesung hyung...boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar YeWook

"Eh? ne Sungmin, masuklah"

Sungmin pun masuk dengan mata memerah, seperti habis menangis

"Kau kenapa? Matamu...kau menangis?" tanya Yesung sambil menyeka airmata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"Err Wookie dimana hyung?" Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Wookie? Daritadi siang ia pergi bersama Kyu, kau kenapa Sungmin, ada masalah? Ceritalah…"

_Deg_

Mendengar perkataan Yesung tadi, airmata Sungmin tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya kemudian menangis. Yesung yang melihat hal tersebut kaget, namun dengan sigap dipeluknya namja aegyo tersebut.

Sungmin pun terkejut melihat sikap Yesung, "Hyung, aku..."

"Uljima, ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkannya" potong Yesung lalu mengeratkan pelukan sambil mengelus bahu Sungmin bermaksud untuk menenangkannya

"Ne, begini...

Flashback

.

Sungmin PoV

"Hyung...aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan, ne?" kata Kyu sambil memelukku

"Sebentar, aku harus menyelesaikan partitur ini" kataku

"Tapi aku lapar...ayolah hyung, kau tidak mau kan melihat namjachingu-mu yang tampan ini mati karena kelaparan? Kalau kau tak mau membuatkannya, dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan 'memakan-mu' hyung" kata Kyu dengan seringai khasnya

"Ah, palli kau ini benar-benar merepotkan Kyu...lebih baik kau menyuruh Wookie untuk masak, aku benar-benar sibuk!" bentakku dan memberikan death glare pada evil maknae itu

"Merepotkan? Kenapa? Kau namjachinguku hyung, apa kau tak mau memanjakanku? Aku ingin merasakan masakanmu, bukan Wookie!

"Bukankah kau selalu meminta bantuan Wookie? Apalagi dalam urusan memasak, kau selalu memujinya!" bentak Sungmin lagi, tersirat nada kecemburuan dari perkataan Sungmin, namun Kyu tidak menyadari hal tersebut

"Dia memang patut dipuji! Seberapa sering aku meminta bantuan padanya, dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku merepotkannya, tidak sepertimu hyung!"

"Kau membandingkanku dengan Wookie, eoh? Pergi saja...cari dia, bukankah dia tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu? Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu hyung, aku turuti permintaanmu semoga kau tak menyesal"

brak...Kyu menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan keras lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini hanya bisa terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kyu tadi

'Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?' batin Sungmin, "Ah...Kyu mianhae, hiks"

.

Flashback off

.

Yesung PoV

"Begitu hyung, aku jadi hiks merasa bersalah pada Kyu... Aku minta maaf karena saranku tersebut, Kyu malah mengajak Wookie keluar. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud hyung, sama sekali tidak, hanya saja ..."

"Sssttt uljima Sungmin, uljima...semua akan baik-baik saja percaya padaku.

"Dia mencintaimu Sungmin, selamanya akan begitu." aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku di wajah Sungmin, menyeka airmatanya lalu kembali memeluknya

Tiba-tiba saja "Hyung..."

"Wookie?" aku terkejut, mata caramelnya terlihat sendu dan err aku masih dalam posisi memeluk Sungmin argh dia pasti akan salah paham

"Wookie?" Sungmin tak kalah terkejutnya denganku, dia lalu melepaskan pelukanku dan melihat kearah pintu. "Kyu..." panggil Sungmin lirih

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae sudah mengganggu kalian. Hyung... aku akan tidur dengan Wookie malam ini, kau tidurlah disini. Kelihatannya Yesung hyung membuatmu nyaman. Kajja Wookie...kita pergi" ucap Kyu pada Sungmin lalu menarik Wookie

Sedangkan aku dan Sungmin terdiam melihat kepergian kedua orang yang kita cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal PoV

"Kyu...gwaenchana?" tanya Wookie pada Kyu yang kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"Gwaenchanaeyo Wookie" senyum terulas di bibir pemilik suara emas tersebut

Wookie masih menatap Kyu, tidak...dia menatap matanya, tersirat kebohongan dari matanya

"Kajja, kita tidur... ini sudah larut" kata Kyu sambil menuntun Wookie tidur di tempat tidur Sungmin

hiks... "Kyu..." panggil Wookie lirih

"Uljima Wookie, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu"

"Bukan hiks, kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatannya marah...jika kau ingin marah, padaku saja hiks, jangan pada Yesung dan Sungmin hyung hiks huee" ucap Wookie sambil menangis di pelukan Kyu

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja... Kau lihat kan? Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Ini sudah larut, ayo kita tidur."

"Ne...annyeonghi jumuseyo Kyu, jaljayo" kata Wookie kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di dalam selimut

Kyu tersenyum "Nado jaljayo, Wookie" dia lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya. 'Semoga besok akan baik-baik saja' batinnya

Berangsur-angsur terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari Wookie. Kyu tersenyum melihat wajah polos Wookie yang sedang tertidur. 'Mianhae Wookie' batin Kyu kemudian senyum err lebih tepatnya seringaian kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

~TBC~

Oke terimakasih buat **Cloudhy** karena sudah memberikan beberapa saran dalam perkembangan ff ini ^^

Terimakasih juga untuk reader maupun sider yang sudah baca fanfic ini, mian kalau chap kemarin dan sekarang ada banyak kesalahan. Jadi inget RnR ya reader untuk membantu perkembangan ff ini ^^

**Eternal Clouds:** hehe ne chingu mianhae ^^ ini ff pertama jadi agak gugup sedang berusaha ditingkatkan, ne…gomawo sarannya chingu ( ini sudah update chapter2, jangan lupa RnR lagi gomawo^^

**ryeocloud:** ne chingu, ini sudah dilanjut^^ #pelukbalik , gomawo review-nya. Chapter2 sudah update, jangan lupa RnR lagi…gomawo^^

.

At least, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review lagi? :)

Gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Be Mine

Rated : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon and other

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan, character, waktu dan tempat saya cuma pinjam. Tapi sejak di dalam kandungan Ryeowook sudah sah menjadi suami saya *digampar Ryeosomnia*

Warning : BoysxBoys, Yaoi, BoysLove

Halooo reader *tebar bunga* ini fic pertama saya yang err abal, Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy reading ~^^

.

.

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja... Kau lihat kan? Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Ini sudah larut, ayo kita tidur."

"Ne...annyeonghi jumuseyo Kyu, jaljayo" kata Wookie kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di dalam selimut

Kyu tersenyum "Nado jaljayo, Wookie" dia lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya. 'Semoga besok akan baik-baik saja' batinnya

Berangsur-angsur terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari Wookie. Kyu tersenyum melihat wajah polos Wookie yang sedang tertidur. 'Mianhae Wookie' batin Kyu kemudian senyum err lebih tepatnya seringaian kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

Be Mine

.

.

.

.

Normal PoV

.

Setelah mendengar dengkuran halus dari Wookie, Kyu segera beranjak keluar dari kamar sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya.

Dengan hati-hati dia keluar, agar tidak membangunkan namja berwajah manis tersebut dari tidurnya. Sesampainya di luar, ada seseorang yang telah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyu menyeringai

"Kajja" ucapnya kemudian sambil memeluk pinggang orang tersebut dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Ruang Tengah

.

.

.

Saat ini terlihat 11 orang namja yang duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran disalah satu sudut ruangan.

Mereka tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian berhasil?" tanya Donghae pada namja bermata kelinci dan 'kekasih'nya yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka

Namja bermata kelinci tersebut tersenyum "Tentu saja, tapi apa kita tidak keterlaluan?" lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang namjachingunya.

Setelah itu matanya kini melihat kearah member yang lain.

Berharap hal yang sudah ia dan kekasihnya lakukan hari ini, bukan suatu kesalahan.

"Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Eunhyuk disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya

"Benar! Lagipula ini kan hadiah untuk Yesung hyung, kita beri dia hadiah yang 'special" lanjut Shindong

"Special?" kkk~ Donghae terkikik mendengar ucapan hyungnya tersebut

"Ya, sekalian kita berhemat" ucap sang leader sambil tersenyum penuh arti

Member lain sweatdrop mendengar perkataan leadernya yang pelitnya minta ampun tersebut.

"Bilang saja memang tidak mau keluar uang, ck dasar pelit" kata Heechul to the point

"Nah itu kau tau Heechul...memang benar kalau aku ..." ucapan Leeteuk terhenti, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dari ucapan Heechul tadi...

1

2

3

pletak

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan Heechul?" bentak Leeteuk yang baru sadar akan perkataan janggal dari Heechul lalu menjitak kepalanya

"Ah appo, hyung" Heechul meringis setelah mendapat perlakuan 'mesra' di kepalanya

Heechul lalu duduk di dekat Hangeng berharap mendapat perlindungan darinya. Sedangkan Hangeng mulai membelai rambut Heechul, berpikir cara tersebut bisa mengurangi rasa sakit pada namja cantik itu.

"Rasakan! Aku tidak pelit tau, ck"

"Sudah hyung...bisakah kalian diam? Nanti mereka terbangun" lerai Siwon disertai anggukan member lainnya.

Heechul hendak membalas perkataan Leeteuk, namun belum sempat berbicara, Kibum sudah memotongnya.

"Benar kata Siwon, kalian berdua hyung kami...berikan contoh yang baik. Kita sedang serius, kalian malah bercanda, ck!" ucapnya

Yang lain terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum kemudian menganggukkan kepala mereka lagi.

Leeteuk yang mendengar perkataan SiBum couple ini, merasa agak sedikit kesal dan berkata

"Bisakah kau bersikap sebagai maknae Kibum?

Kibum mengerutkan kening tanda ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud hyungnya tersebut.

"Sikapmu terlalu dewasa untuk orang seusiamu. Terkadang berada di dekatmu, aku merasa sebagai dongsaengmu" lanjut Leeteuk lagi

Hal tersebut sukses membuat member yang lain tertawa mendengar perkataan leader mereka itu

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu, hyung"

"Ya! Kim Kibum, aku sedang tidak memujimu"

"kkk~ jinja? Baiklah, kalau aku bertingkah seperti maknae, siapkah kau menerima konsekuensinya?" Kibum tersenyum dingin

"Konsekuensi apa?" tanya mereka serempak dan melemparkan pandangan kearah Kibum meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Duet Wookie dan Kyu saja sudah membuat kalian kewalahan apalagi ada aku?" ucap Kibum disertai evil smirk yang dipelajarinya dari Kyu, lalu menatap pemilik asli smirk tersebut.

Kyu yang melihat hal tersebut tertawa dan melakukan toss di udara sambil berkata "Kita bertiga akan menjadi trio maknae yang hebat hyung"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

'Smirk itu'… 'trio maknae' batin mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi, kemudian memberikan death glare ke leader mereka. Berharap dia mencabut kata-katanya.

Leeteuk yang mengerti akan pandangan mematikan dari member yang lain akhirnya pasrah

"Ani… ani nae dongsaeng, abaikan... Aku bercanda hii" kata Leeteuk sambil bergidik ngeri

Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, semua member merasa lega. Membayangkannya saja sudah menakutkan seperti itu, apalagi jika benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah perdebatan yang tidak penting tadi, mereka mulai fokus lagi ke rencana semula. Alasan kenapa mereka berkumpul di tempat ini.

"Baiklah, rencana kita selanjutnya apa Kyu?" tanya salah satu couple secara bersamaan

"Kali ini bagian kalian" kata Kyu lengkap dengan evil smirk-nya

Mereka mulai menyusun rencana berikutnya, terlihat Kyu yang menjelaskan secara seksama agar para hyungnya mengerti dan mengurangi resiko kesalahan.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menjelaskan rencana 'jahat' tersebut. Mereka segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing, tentu saja mereka tidak ingin 2 orang yang sudah menjadi target tersebut mengetahui rencana mereka.

.

.

.

.

Pagi Hari

huahemm...

Seorang namja mungil terbangun dari tidurnya. Direnggangkan tangannya sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap entah beberapa kali.

Dilihatnya di sekeliling, sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata caramelnya. Dia terkejut mendapati bahwa dirinya tidur di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

Kemudian dia sadar, kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya harus tidur di tempat ini. Menangis, itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Tanpa sadar seseorang memperhatikannya di balik pintu.

'Mianhae' ucap orang itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit dijelaskan.

Merasa bahwa namja mungil tersebut menyadari kehadirannya cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu dan pergi dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Wookie PoV

hiks

'Babo! Kenapa kau menangis Wookie' rutuknya sambil menghapus airmatanya

'Kau bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Yesung, kau tidak pantas untuk cemburu' batinnya kemudian airmata kembali turun

Selagi mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, aku merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekililing kamar dan mataku tertuju pada pintu.

'Tak ada siapa-siapa disana, mungkin perasaanku saja'

Setelah merasa tenang...aku berjalan ke dapur. Melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, memasak.

Berharap dengan memasak, akan mengurangi sedikit kesedihanku.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Normal PoV

Kini semua member sudah berada di ruang makan.

Melihat hidangan yang tersaji, mereka tidak sabar untuk makan namun ...

"Hyung, aku duduk di sampingmu ya?" tanya Kyu pada Wookie

Semua member yang kini berada di ruang makan merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Kyu.

Biasanya evil maknae ini pasti selalu mengambil tempat duduk Sungmin.

Wookie kini tengah melamun, Kyu yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban darinya, merasa kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyu sambil menarik-narik tangan Wookie

"Eh? Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Wookie tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya! Kau mengacuhkanku" ucap Kyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aish...jinja? Mianhae"

"Gwaenchana, aku duduk disini ya"

"Ah...ne Kyu" sebuah senyum kini terlihat di wajah tirusnya

"Gomawo hyung"

_chuuu~_

Wookie yang mendapatkan ciuman tersebut membulatkan matanya dan menatap Kyu tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terkekeh pelan.

Member yang lain pun ikut terkekeh melihat kelakuan dua maknae ini. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung dan Sungmin. Mereka menatap ke arah lain saat pemandangan 'manis' itu tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Mari makan ..." ucap Leeteuk yang mulai merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan yang kini berada di sekitarnya.

Mendengar perkataan hyungnya tersebut, dengan malas Wookie menyantap makanannya, begitu juga Yesung. Sesekali mereka saling melirik dan salah tingkah saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sedangkan member lain, menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap.

.

Yesung PoV

_chuuu~_ Kyu mencium pipi Wookie

Berani sekali Kyu mencium Wookie dihadapanku.

Kenapa Wookie tidak memarahi bocah setan itu? Apa mereka ingin membalas dendam karena hal kemarin? Pikiran Yesung kini dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran aneh

Sesekali aku melirik Wookie, jujur aku merindukannya. Tapi ...

Saat kulirik lagi, mata kami tak sengaja bertemu, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit kuartikan. Seperti menahan sedih.

Aku tersenyum, dia membalas namun seperti senyum yang dipaksakan.

Setelah itu dia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Melihat hal tersebut, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Selesai sarapan aku harus berbicara dengan Wookie, aku tak ingin dia salah paham.

Begitu juga dengan Kyu. Aku tak ingin mempersulit keadaan ini.

Disinilah aku, sedang mencari-cari kesempatan agar bisa bicara berdua dengan Wookie. Namun sialnya, Kyu selalu berada di sampingnya.

Saat perhatian Kyu teralih, aku mencoba mendekati Wookie dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Wookie..." panggilku

"Eh? N..ne, hyung" ucapnya terbata, mungkin dia terkejut karena kedatanganku

"Aku ingin ..."

_chuuu~_

Kini sebuah ciuman mendarat lagi di pipi Wookie.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Terimakasih untuk reader maupun sider yang sudah baca fanfic ini, mian kalau chap kemarin dan sekarang ada banyak kesalahan. Jadi inget RnR ya reader untuk membantu perkembangan ff ini ^^

**ryeocloud:** ah ne, mianhae *bow* sekarang sudah diperpanjang lagi, bagaimana? Kurang panjangkah? ._.v Chap3 sudah update, jangan lupa RnR lagi…gomawo^^

**Chisato Serizawa:** kkk~ ne Clau, cheonma ^^ iya ini settingannya baru saya ubah maklum (/_\). Chap2 sudah republish kalau ada yang kurang lagi, minta pendapatnya. *jadi ngerepotin Clau* mian Chap3 sudah update, jangan lupa RnR lagi…gomawo^^

**FhYyLvRhyy ELF:** rated M? kkk saya akan pertimbangkan,jika ada moment yang tepat. Chap3 sudah update, jangan lupa RnR lagi…gomawo^^

**WookieWookieWookie:** annyeong ^^ akting mereka memang bagus, bisa nipu YeWook 'couple' kkk~. Chap3 sudah update,jangan lupa RnR lagi…gomawo^^

**NinIRZANTI:** rencana Kyu bukan ya? Kkk~ di chapter ini sudah ada jawabannya, jangan lupa RnR lagi…gomawo^^

At least, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review lagi? :)

Gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Be Mine

Rated : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon and other

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan, character, waktu dan tempat saya cuma pinjam. Tapi sejak di dalam kandungan Ryeowook sudah sah menjadi suami saya *digampar Ryeosomnia*

Warning : BoysxBoys, Yaoi, BoysLove

Halooo reader *tebar bunga* ini fic pertama saya yang err abal, Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy reading ~^^

.

.

.

"Wookie..." panggilku

"Eh? N..ne, hyung" ucapnya terbata, mungkin dia terkejut karena kedatanganku

"Aku ingin ..."

chuuu~

Kini sebuah ciuman mendarat lagi di pipi Wookie.

.

.

.

.

.

Be Mine

.

.

.

.

Normal PoV

_chuu~_

"H...hyung ..." Wookie terkejut mendapat perlakuan tersebut.

Tentu saja, jangankan Wookie, semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun terkejut. Donghae tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Wookie.

Eunhyuk yang notabene kekasih Donghae, hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Dan jangan lupakan Yesung, pemilik suara baritone tersebut hanya mampu terdiam.

Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna kejadian yang terjadi tepat di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya tersenyum melihat kejadian tersebut, meninggalkan starcraft-nya, kemudian mendekati Donghae dan Ryeowook dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melempar death glare-nya

"Kau tidak buta kan Kyu? Memangnya hanya kau saja yang boleh mencium Wookie?" jawab Donghae dengan nada mengejek

"Dia hyungku!" ucap Kyu sarkatis sambil memeluk Wookie seakan-akan takut kehilangannya.

"Lalu? Kau lupa? Dia juga dongsaengku, Kyu" Donghae kini berusaha menyingkirkan pelukan Kyu pada Wookie.

Kyu yang kesal karena Donghae berusaha melepaskan pelukannya pada Wookie pun berteriak

"Ya! Jauhkan tanganmu dari hyungku, Hae!"

"Ani! Jangan harap!"

"Kau menyebalkan Donghae hyung!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Dasar pengganggu" kata Donghae kemudian menarik kasar tangan Wookie.

Sedangkan Wookie kini meringis kesakitan

"Kau yang mengganggu! Jauhkan tanganmu itu!"

Kyu berusaha melepas tangan Wookie dari Donghae

"Aniyo!"

Kini mereka berdua sedang sibuk 'memperebutkan' si eternal magnae.

Sedangkan yang diperebutkan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, saat tangannya ditarik oleh kedua makhluk ini.

"ck, kekanakan!" ucap Kibum disertai anggukan yang lain.

Tidak suka melihat Wookie-nya dijadikan rebutan, Yesung melerai mereka kemudian meraih tangan Wookie lalu memeluknya.

"Hyung..." lirih Wookie

"Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti bersifat kekanakan!" bentaknya

Mereka yang disebut namanya kaget melihat Yesung seperti itu.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Gwaenchanyo hyung" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala sambil memegangi tangannya.

Yesung menoleh pada Donghae dan Kyu yang masih saling melempar pandangan mematikan.

"Apa yang kaliah lakukan, eoh?"

"Kalian menginginkannya tapi menyiksanya,ck!"

"Kalian ini benar benar ..."

"Cukup Yesung" Leeteuk melihat aura hitam mulai muncul di tubuh Yesung pun menengahi pertengkaran tersebut.

"Mereka pasti tidak sengaja melakukan itu" lanjut Leeteuk

"Kyuhyun, Donghae kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing!" bentaknya

"Tapi ..." sahut Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

"Sungmin, Eunhyuk temani dua orang ini!" ucap Leeteuk sambil menoleh kearah mereka.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Kyuhyun juga Donghae.

"Yesung, bawa Wookie ke kamar" ucap Leeteuk pelan, disertai anggukan Yesung

"Gomawo hyung, maaf merepotkanmu" ucap Yesung tulus

"Cheonma Yesung, jaga dia" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum penuh arti

.

.

.

.

Yesung PoV

"Gomawo hyung, maaf merepotkanmu" ucapku tulus

"Cheonma Yesung, jaga dia" ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil tersenyum

Kini Wookie sudah tertidur lelap. Sepertinya dia shock karena kejadian tadi.

Wajah tirusnya masih terlihat pucat, namun tidak mengurangi kesan imut di wajahnya. Dia tetap terlihat manis.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, aku mulai membelai wajahnya, menyibakkan poninya. Kemudian mengecup keningnya, lalu secara perlahan turun ke pipinya.

Saranghae Wookie, ucapku kini tepat di telinganya.

Saat hendak mengambilkan minuman untuknya, dia memegang tanganku erat.

"Hyung...temani aku" ucapnya lirih lalu terduduk di kasurnya

Aku membalikkan badan

'Dia...dia sudah bangun? Apa dia mendengar semuanya?' batinku

"Ne Wookie" ucapku lalu balas menggenggam tangannya

"Wookie, boleh hyung bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne, hyung"

"err apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

Wookie PoV

"Wookie, boleh hyung bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne, hyung"

"err apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" ucap Yesung hyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mwo?" kkk~ aku terkejut dan terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan hyungku ini

"Ya! Wookie, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"kkk~ ani hyung, hanya saja aku masih ingin hidup"

"Maksudmu Wookie?" tanyanya sampai mendekatkan wajahnya

_Blush_

'err hyung, bisakah kau menjauh sedikit? Argh wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang' batinku

"Wookie, wajahmu ... Kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil memegang keningku

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung" ucapku sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya

'Hey memang benar kan? Aku tidak badanku tidak panas, aku tidak sakit. Hanya saja, berdekatan dengan Yesung hyung seperti ini, akan berdampak buruk untuk jantungku' batinku lagi

"Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin hyung, kau mengertikan maksudku?"

"Lagipula...aku sudah menyukai orang lain" lanjutku

Deg

.

.

.

.

Normal PoV

"Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin hyung, kau mengertikan maksudku?"

"Lagipula...aku sudah menyukai orang lain"

Deg

Yesung melepas genggaman tangannya pada Wookie, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Siapa?" tanyanya

"Siapa apanya hyung?" tanya Wookie polos

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"Namja atau yeoja? Berasal darimana? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi tapi pandangannya tetap kearah jendela.

Bukannya tidak menghormati, sungguh Yesung menghormati namja mungil ini, tetapi dia ingin menyembunyikan guratan kekecewaan yang pasti terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hyung..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Ryeowook-ssi!" bentak Yesung

Wookie yang dibentak oleh hyung-nya itu mulai terisak. Yesung yang mendengar isakan Ryeowook menoleh kearahnya, kemudian memegang wajah namja imut ini dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae Wookie, jeongmal mianhae"

"Ne hyung, gwaenchana...aku yang salah" ucap Wookie masih sambil terisak

"Ani...aku yang terlalu keras padamu" ucapnya kemudian mengecup kening Wookie

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, kini muncul semburat pink di kedua pipi chubby Wookie.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Bukankah kau menyukai Sungmin hyung?"

"Eh? Sungmin?"

"Ne..."

"Ani, sama sepertimu kalau aku menyukai Sungmin cari mati namanya. Si setan kecil itu pasti akan menghantuiku selamanya"

.

Hening sejenak

.

kkk~ keduanya terkekeh pelan

Kemudian, Yesung menggenggam tangan Wookie lagi

"Dan lagi-lagi sama sepertimu" ucapnya sambil menatap Wookie

.

.

.

Wookie PoV

"Dan lagi-lagi sama sepertimu" ucapnya sambil menatapku

"Eh?"

"Aku pun menyukai seseorang"

"Jinja? Chukkae" ucapku sambil tersenyum berusaha menutupi rasa kecewa yang ada di diriku.

"Jangan mengucapkan selamat dulu, aku dan dia belum memiliki hubungannya apa-apa"

"Lagipula dia sudah menyukai orang lain" lanjutnya

Terlihat nada kekecewaan dari ucapan Yesung hyung.

"Tenang hyung, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kataku sambil menenangkannya.

'Walaupun aku mencintai Yesung hyung bukan berarti aku harus egois bukan? Aku bahagia jika Yesung hyung menemukan kebahagiannya' batinku

"Gomawo, Wookie"

"Cheonma hyung" balasku tak lupa memberikan senyum termanisku

"Wookie-ah ..."

"Ne hyung ..."

Yesung hyung mengeratkan genggaman padaku, dia menatap wajahku. Kemudian mengecup lembut keningku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Saranghae" bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Desah lembut yang menyebut kata tersebut terucap dari bibirnya. Membuat debaran jantungku menjadi lebih cepat karenanya.

"Hyung...aku..."

"sssttt"

"Aku tahu, kau mencintai orang lain, kau tidak perlu membalasnya, aku ..."

"Nado saranghae hyung..." potongku sambil tersenyum

"Jinja?"

"Ne...hyu...nghh"

Tiba-tiba saja ciuman lembut ku terima darinya. Ada sepercik perasaan tulus dari tiap pagutan yang diberikan oleh Yesung hyung.

Ciuman yang singkat tapi memberikan kesan yang mendalam untukku. Sontak wajahku memerah karena perlakuannya padaku.

"Sarangahe chagi~" bisiknya

"Nado...hyung"

.

.

"Sepertinya malam ini kita akan makan besar" celetuk seseorang

"Seperti suara Sungmin hyung" ucapku pada Yesung hyung

"Ne chagi, aku juga mendengarnya. Err entah kenapa bulu kudukku merinding" katanya sambil ketakutan

"Yak! Kalian berdua kami bukan hantu" teriak orang yang entah sedari kapan ada di depan kamar kami.

Aku dan Yesung hyung terkejut kemudian menoleh kearah suara tersebut, kulihat semua member sedang ada disana.

"Kalian? Sejak kapan?" teriakku dan Yesung hyung bersamaan

"Daritadi…Kalian saja yang terlalu asik bermesraan sambil tidak memperhatikan kita semua" ucap Shindong hyung sambil tertawa

"Mianhae hyung" kataku dan tertunduk malu

"Chukkae Yesung-ah, Wookie-ah!" kata Leeteuk hyung kemudian memeluk kami berdua

"Gomawo hyung" kataku sambil menahan airmata

dan...

"Saengil chukka hamnida..." teriak mereka semua ke arah Yesung hyung

Kulihat Heechul dan Sungmin hyung membawakan kue tart yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk kita semua.

"Berdoalah lalu tiup lilinnya" ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil tersenyum

"Ne, hyung"

"..." selesai berdoa Yesung hyung meniup lilinnya kemudian tersenyum ke arahku, lalu membuka lebar tangannya menandakan agar aku datang memeluknya.

Aku membalas senyumnya kemudian memeluk dirinya.

Belum ada semenit kita berpelukan, Kyu lalu melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Kau tidak boleh memeluk Wookie, hyung!"

"Wae?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Dia milikku!"

"Kyu..." gumamku

"Sudah chagi, cukup sandiwaranya" ucap Sungmin hyung

"Mwo? Sandiwara apa?" ucapku dan Yesung hyung bersamaan

kkk~ semua member tertawa

Sedangkan aku dan Yesung hyung masih mencerna kata-kata Sungmin hyung tadi.

"Kalian tidak menyadarinya, eoh? Hahahaha yang satu babo yang satu polos, ck pantas saja" ejek Kyu

Pletakk

"Yak! Berhenti menghinaku Kyu" ucap Yesung yang langsung menghadiahi Kyu elusan 'mesra' di kepala Kyu

"Appo! Hyung, harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku!"

"Kalau saja aku tidak merencanakan hal ini, entah kapan kalian akan menyadari perasaan kalian ckck" ucap Kyu disertai evil smirknya

Aku terdiam, mencerna semua perkataan Kyuhyun... 'Jadi selama beberapa hari ini, semua ini hanya sandiwara mereka?'

Hah, dongsaengku ini memang...Aku pun tersenyum

"Gomawo Kyu" ucapku sambil tersipu

"Cheonma Wookie~" ucap Kyu sambil memelukku lalu mengejek Yesung hyung

"Oh iya, ini" Kyu melemparkan sesuatu yang diambil dari kantong celananya ke arah Yesung hyung.

"Pasangkan pada kekasih tercintamu itu" lalu Kyu mendorongku

Yesung hyung membuka kotak yang diberikan Kyu tadi. Aku yang sudah berada di samping Yesung hyung terkejut melihat isi kotak itu.

"Kyu...ini kan ..."

"Ne..."

"Tapi kau bilang, ini untuk Sungmin hyung"

"Kau ingat Wookie-ku? Sandiwara" ucap Kyu disertai anggukan yang lain

"Jadi...kau dan Wookie pergi saat itu untuk ..." tebak Yesung hyung

"Ne, untuk membeli cincin kalian" potong Kyu

"Err lebih tepatnya menipuku dengan mengatakan bahwa cincin ini untuk Sungmin hyung" kataku kesal

hahahahaha "Sudah Yesung-ah, Wookie-ah, maafkan kami ya?" ucap Leeteuk hyung dan member yang lain bersamaan.

"Ne hyung, gwaenchana…seharusnya kita yang berterimakasih kepada kalian semua. Gomawo" ucapku dan Yesung hyung

"Kalau Yesung hyung mengecewakanmu, datang padaku. Aku akan menjagamu, tidak akan kubiarkan hyungku yang babo ini menyakitimu, arra?" celetuk Kyu sambil memegang tanganku, yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Yesung hyung.

kkk~ "Arraseo Kyu" aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"Cukup Kyu" dengus Yesung hyung kesal

"Sudah...ayo kita keluar, biarkan pasangan baru ini bersenang-senang" ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk hyung disertai anggukan member lainnya.

.

.

.

Setelah semua member pergi, tinggal kita berdua di kamar ini.

"Kau senang?"

"Ne hyung, sangat senang" ucapku

"Saengil chukka hamnida, hyung"

"Gomawo chagi... Kau hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunku ini. Hadiah terindah dari mereka untukku" ucap Yesung hyung kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya

Wajahku sontak memerah saat kulihat wajah Yesung hyung sudah berada tepat di depanku.

Yesung hyung mulai mendekat. Jantungku berdegup kencang merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang berhembus pelan saat wajahnya makin mendekat ke arahku.

Aku menutup mataku dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Tubuhku rasanya langsung melemas saat bibir Yesung menyentuh bibirku. Sentuhan ringan itu kemudian berubah menjadi lebih intens saat tangannya mengarahkan kedua tanganku untuk melingkar di lehernya. Kemudian kurasakan sebuah lengan melingkar kokoh di pinggangku, dan satu tangan lain menyusup ke tengkukku dan di saat yang bersamaan, tekanan pada ciuman Yesung hyung mulai meningkat.

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna saat bibirnya bergerak di atas bibirku dan mulai melumat bibir atasku. Aku hanya diam, tidak melawan ataupun membalas. Perasaanku tengah campur aduk saat ini. Begitu terkejut atas serangan Yesung hyung yang terlalu mendadak.

Aku meringis tertahan ketika Yesung menggigit kecil bibirku, membuatku lengah dan kehilangan pertahananku.

"umhh~"

Mendengar lenguhanku sepertinya semakin memancing Yesung hyung untuk melakukan hal yang lebih liar di bibirku. Aku pun menuruti instingku yang mulai mengambil alih tubuhku.

"ahhm ... hyuu...unghh"

Merasa aku mulai berontak, Yesung hyung melepaskan pagutannya atas diriku. Aku pun mendorong pelan tubuhnya dan menunduk malu, bersembunyi dari tatapannya.

"Saranghae chagi~"

"Nado saranghae hyung"

Kemudian Yesung hyung kembali melumat bibirku

.

.

.

.

.

.

~FIN~

huaaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga, mian kalau endingnya gaje

Terimakasih untuk reader maupun sider yang sudah baca fanfic ini, mianhae kalau chap kemarin dan sekarang ada banyak kesalahan

Terima kasih juga untuk chingudeul yang udah sempetin baca dan comment ff ini, gamshahamnida, jeongmal gamshahamnida *bow*

.

**minIRZANTI:** kkk~ saya ngikutin uname yang chingu pake ^^v mungkin typo chingu :) ya jawabannya ada di chapter ini :) Last chapter update, gomawo RnR-nya selama ini chingu ^^ *bow

**ryeocloud:** saya juga mau chingu itu cium-cium Wookie *eh Last chapter update, gomawo RnR-nya selama ini chingu ^^ *bow

**Claud:** ini sudah di republish clau, gomawo atas sarannya selama ff ini cliffhanger? ._.v Last chapter update, gomawo RnR-nya selama ini ^^ *bow

**nurulamelia:** kkk~ setuju sama chingu ^^ kalau real pasti udah jingkrak2 gaje dirumah #plak Last chapter update, gomawo RnR-nya selama ini chingu ^^ *bow

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF:** cheonma ^^ untuk ff ini nae gak bisa buat rated M chingu, tapi nanti rencananya mau buat sequel-nya dan rated-nya M, mianhae...ne. Last chapter update, gomawo RnR-nya selama ini chingu ^^ *bow

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold: **ah... ne gomawo chingu ^^ Last chapter update, gomawo RnR-nya selama ini chingu ^^ *bow

**nurulamelia:** ne chingu kkk~ di chap ini ketahuan semua kok ^^ Last chapter update, gomawo RnR-nya selama ini chingu ^^ *bow

jongwoonieswife-sj: ini sudah dilanjut chingu^^ Last chapter update, gomawo RnR-nya selama ini chingu ^^ *bow

Gomawo chingudeul ^^ Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya~ ^^ *bow


End file.
